The Thorn in the Heart of the Clan
by MugglehalfBorn
Summary: Dashtail is from the forest and when he wanders in to the twoleg homes he is confronted with a Kittypet. There meeting starts an adventure of courage and survival. Thornclan is born but this comes with a price. Can the two cats save the past to make for a better future.
1. Chapter 1- Dashtail

Dashtail stalked through the two-leg place, his ginger fur was easy to spot. He padded wairily around the side of a brick building when suddenly something big, soft and fluffy crashed down on him. "You're new around here!" a strange voice said "Im Luna, who are you? Where does your housefolk live?".

Dashtail looked at the strange kittypet then growled "Get off me you big fluffy furball! Im not a stupid Kittypet!"

Luna put her head on one side "Whats a Kittypet?"

Dashtail slaped his paw to his face then sighed "Ok! let me tell you slowly! Stupid cats with twolegs are mousebrains!"

Luna pulled a face "Your not so nice Gingery" she pouted "I might not want to be your friend now!"

Dashtail leapt onto a window ledge and looked down on Luna "Ok! Get this straight, we are not friends! Im only here to find food! So Buzz off Kittypet, before i seriously wound you!"

Luna turned away "Your a meanie Gingery so im not gonna share my mouse with you!"

Dashtail laughed "Fine! I'll catch one myself!" he leapt down into the dark alley way opposite the window ledge and heard the skutter and the sqeak of a mouse behind some rubbish cans. He eyes the cans wary of what might be lurking behind them and soon spotted a mouse nibbling on some bread "Watch this!" he whispered to Luna.

With a huge leap and a loud crash Dashtail jumped straight for the mouse. Instead of landing on it he landed in the pit of one of the trashcans "OWW! I think i landed on a claw or something!"

Luna's voice drifted over to him "You shouldn't of done that!" she sounded scared "Brave dosen't like visitors" thats when Dashtail heard her pawsteps racing away.

Dashtail struggled out of the trashcan and looked down at his side to see a strange sticky brown substance drenching his fur "YUCK!" he yowled.

Suddenly a shadow fell over him "What are you doing in MY territory!..."


	2. Chapter 2- Brave

Dashtail stumbled back with such shoke he knocked over more trashcans then tripped over something on the ground.

Dashtail looked up to see a huge silver and black tabby tom "Um nothing! I was just leaving actually" replied Dashtail softely.

"I am Brave, leader of this place!" Brave put his face close to Dashtail and hissed "I dont care for intruders..."

Dashtail slowly moved around Brave and dug out his mouse hidden amoungst the trashcans "so does that mean i can have this rat? after all i did catch..."

Dashtail was broken off by Braves ferocious yowl "NO! This is MY TERRITORY AND YOU ARE INTRUDING!" Brave leapt for Dashtail's throat but instead he pinned him to the ground, his claws sinking into Dashtail's fur. "PREPARE TO DIE!" Brave growled

"BRING IT ON! It dosen't look like you would stand a chance aganist me anyway!" yowled Dashtail in a threatning tone. Quickly with all his might Dashtail pushed off Brave and tripped him forward so he feel to the ground in a dusty crumble of fur.

Brave jumped to his paws and scored his claws down Dashtail's side then knocked him over sideways and pinned him again "Any last words, Kittypet?"

Dashtail tried to struggle away from Brave's grip but he soon relised that he couldnt move an inch. "ehh... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHY KILL ME WHEN I COULD GET HELP FROM..." Dashtail knew he was resulted to this "LUNA! LUNA HELP ME!"

Why was he resulting in asking for help from that stupid kittypet!

Four streets away Luna pricked her ears "What was that!?" she mewed loudly. Suddenly the the sound came again "HELP LUNA HELP ME!"

IT WAS GINGERY! Luna turned sharply and raced back the way she came. Gingery diddn't deserve her help but she was no meanie. "Coming Gingery!" she mewed.

MEANWHILE..

"HELP LUNA! HELP! A crazy cat is tourturing me! HELP! Get me away from this flea-bag!"

Brave snikered "you expect that stupid flea-brain to help-" Suddenly Brave was cut off as a tiny white bundle flew at him "Stay away from Gingery!" Luna screeched, knocking over Brave.

Dashtail scrambled up and stood over Brave and laughed "Yeh! What she said!"

Luna cuffed Brave then pulled Dashtail's tail "cmon!" she puffed "Lets get out of here!"


	3. Chapter 3- Luna's Home

Luna led Dashtail through winding paths and past large monsters on hard stinking surfaces. Dogs also were oftern barking at them, but luckily they were trpaed inside there twolegs homes away from them.

Finally they reached Luna's housefolk's nest "This is where i live Gingery!" she mewed sweeping her tail around.

Dashtail starred at the large yard and then turned to Luna "you know that you dont have to call me gingery right! My name is Dashtail or as i am known back in the forest, DASH THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!" he leapt up onto the wooden fence that perimitted Luna's home. He puffed out his chest trying to look very majestic.

Luna smiled, amused then dashed to the door of the twoleg nest and dissapeared inside. She reapeared a moment later with something small & furry in her jaws "you hungry?" she asked, her voice muffled.

Dashtail sniffed the strange prey then mewed "uhh..sure! What you got? Im starving!" he sat down and began to groom himself.

Luna put her prey on the ground and looked at it carefully "a mouse... and a rabbit"

Dashtail leapt up twitching his tail to side to side, excited that he had such a easy catch "Dont mind if i do!" he yowled as he shoved his teeth into the rabbit "YOWL!"

DASH THE GREAT AND POWERFUL leapt back hissing at the strange crowfood luna had given him "What in Starclan?".

Luna's eyes widened with astonishment "your not supposed to eat it!" she cried "Its just pretend!"

Dashtail couldn't believe that Luna would play with such a toy "Why do you play with it?Its tourture just looking at it! I'm hungry! Where's the real food!?

Luna rolled her eyes and dissapeared back into the house, returning with a plastic bowl of pellets "Here" she mewed.

Dashtail sniffed at the strange lumpy pellets "What do you call these? mouse droppings?" "No!" Luna barked looking indignant "Its chicken flavour!" She mewed and grabbed a mouthful and chewed them with relish.

Dashtail couldn't believe Luna would eat such crowfood, well she was a kittypet she diddn't know any better. "Let me show you what real prey is!" Dashtail leapt into the trees surrounding Luna's yard and within minutes he came down with a plump bird in his jaws. "Try this!" mewed Dashtail as he forced himself not to take a bite.

Luna sniffed it warily and nibbled it "ewww!" she mewed in disgust "Its all feathery and fluffy!" Dashtail chewed some of the feathery bird "mmmm yum! It reminds me of back in the forest!"

Luna wrinkled her nose "how can you eat all those feathers?" Dashtail laughed "How can you eat those mouse droppings!" Luna grinned deviocusly "like this!"she took a huge bite and swallowed licking her lips "delicious!"

Dashtail cleaned his fluffy chest "Very funny!". Luna grinned then dissapeared again into the twoleg nest then came out draging a bowl full of white liquid. "thursty?"she asked Dashy.

Dashtail lapped at the strange liquid "Thanks" Luna grinned "I LOVE MILK!"

"Lets go to the forest together Luna" Dashtail twitched his tail towards the shadowy trees "you will like it there, there is more prey than birds so don't worry"

Luna's mismached eyes widened "but who will feed me?" Dashtail snuggled closer to her "i can teach you how to hunt prey!"

Luna looked torn "bu-but.." then suddenly a twoleg yowled from inside " i have to go" luna mewed and fled inside.


	4. Chapter 4- Lollykit

Dashtail spent the night exploring the forest, familiar smells and memories made him wish that he was back with his clan. Suddenly he heard a loud wail "HELP ME!" said a tiny voice not far from where he was standing.

Dashtail could hear the strange voice clearly and bounded through the trees yelling "where are you?" then something unexpected happened, he tripped over and face planted the hard dirt ground.

"ow!" shrieked a tiny voice and Dashtail stagged up to see a small fluffy black and white kitten staring up at him with bright blue eyes. "Who are you?" it said then shuffled away from Dashtail scared of her surroundings.

"Its ok little one, I won't hurt you! Where did you come from? Where's your mother?" asked Dashtail softely.

The little kitten looked down at her paws, sddness in her esspresion. "My clan was attacked by a dog pack and the dogs targeted my mother an me. They chased me out into the forest! I was terrified and mummy droped me here and said she would come back for me. Its been three sunrises already! mummy's not coming back. the wee kit burst into tears.

Dashtail touched the kits head with his tail "dont worry little one" he purred "My name is Dashtail, whats yours?"

The little kitten let out a loud sniff then wiped her eyes with her paw "My names Lollykit and my mothers name is Frostfire" the little kit weeped.

Dashtail grinned "well lollykit" he stepped forward "would you like to stay with me? I will come back her everyday to wait for her, okay?"

Lollykit sat up to look at Dashtail "but what about my mother? Who will feed me?" lollykit shrugged. Dashtail was reminded of Luna by Lollykit's words. He narrowed his eyes for a moment then grinned "I know a cat with plenty of milk!" he exclaimed.

Lollykit stoped sniffing and looked up at Dashtail again with wide sparkling eyes "you do!"

"yes i do!" he mewed and grabbed lollykit by the scruff, making her swing in the air. He then bounded away towards the twoleg-place. As they arrived the sun began to rise and they skidded to a halt in Luna's yard.


	5. Chapter 5- Into the forest

Dashtail leapt into Luna's yard with lollykit dangling in his jaws. "LUNA!" he called out as he dropped Lollykit on the grass beside him.

Lollykit looked up at the tall monster "AHH!" she screamed "Were are we?" Lollykit moaned hiding behind Dashtails bulky figure.

Dashtail laughed "My friend Luna lives here. This is a twolegs nest! You know the hairless creatures that walk on there hind legs.

Lollykit made a face "Who could live in that scary monster!" Dashtail pushed lollykit towards the huge building "It won't hurt you see!"

Suddenly the noise of the cat flap and Luna racing out sent Lollykit into a panic. "AHHH!" lollykit shrieked.

Luna skidded to a halt, her soft fur bristling "Who did you bring here Dashtail?" she mewed cautiously, her fluffy white tail trailing on the ground.

Dashtail picked up Lollykit and dropped her infront of Luna. "This is Lollykit Luna, say hello Lollykit?"

All of Lollykit's fear left her in that moment and she jumped around "HELLO!" she said. Lollykit began to run around and chase Luna's large fluffy tail.

Luna couldn't help but smile but her eyes filled with concern "Where is her mother?" she asked.

Dashtail was about to speak when Lollykit interupted him "my mummys not coming back!" she weeped as she began to cry again.

Luna swept her bushy tail around the kit and turned to her "don't worry!" she purred "We will look after you untill your mother comes back"

Lollykit wiped away the tears then looked up at Luna's caring face "Are you my mummy then?"

Luna glanced over at Dashtail then looked back down to lollykit "I guess i am" she murmed and looked at Dashtail once more "It looks like im coming with you to the forest"

The next day Dashtail, Lollykit and Luna set off into the forest. Luna had mewed a sad goodbye to her twolegs "They were good to me" she commented as they walked.

Dashtail comforted Luna "Its ok Luna we will come back to visit some day? Right now we need to focus on the future".

Luna blinked gratefully and smiled "Yes".

A shadow stopped them in there tracks. Two cats stood infront of them, Luna stood protectivly infront of Lollykit.

Dashtail stepped infront of Luna and Lollykit starring at the strange cats "Who are you!" he howled angrily.

One of the large cats stepped forward to reveal themselves- it was BRAVE! Dashtail couldn't believe his eyes "BRAVE!? What are you doing here? he muttered in confusement.

Brave bristled "My mate and I wish to join you" he gestured to his mate, a beautiful golden she-cat. "Sun is expecting kits and we don't want to raise them in a stinking alley".

Dashtail growled "Are you sure you are not just coming for protection, from the twolegs maybe?"

Brave took a meanicing step forward "If sun needed protection she could just hide behind me!" he snarled his muscles rippling. "then why join us then?" yowled Dashtail "Why don't you go find somewhere to live in the forest by yourself? If your so strong!"

Brave let out a rippling growl "Because if something happens to me! I dont want my mate and kits to die, they need me!"

Dashtail agreed with him "Fine! you may travel with us. After all we are finding somewher to stay"

Lollykit pricked her ears "I know somewhere to stay! I know the perfect place!" she sqeaked. Dashtail turned to face the kit then grinned "Ok Lollykit, show us the way!

Brave stepped forward "Are you sure we can trust this kit? She dosen't seem to know alot about the forest! I think we should have someone else lead, it might be dangerous."

Dashtail sighed "I trust Lollykit Brave, anyway, we might not have a choice."


	6. Chapter 6- Bloodkit

When they arrived at the ravine that Lollykit had described Luna purred and brushed her tail over the little kits head "Well done Lollykt".

This was the perfect place for them to stay with trees, plant coverage and a little stream.

"Lollykit?" echoed a sqeaky voice "Its me Bloodkit!". A tiny black kitten crept out of some ferns towards them.'

Dashtail rushed forward infront of the others "and who sre you?" he growled.

Luna hissed at Dashtail protectivly "Hey! He's only a kit! you have no right in speaking to him like that!"

The kit bristled and padded forward to stand infront of the larger cats "My name is Bloodkit"

"Where is your mother?" he mewed softely,not wanting to be hissed at by Luna again.

"She left with my sister, Lollykit and ran off into the forest. I ran towards the dog pack to face them, they never knew what hit them!" The kit was obviously lying about the secound half of that tale but the group diddn't question him.

"Wait a mousetail! Your related to Lollykit?" Dashtail muttered in surprise, even though they shared the same colour fur but carried diffrent personalities.

Bloodkit narrowed his eyes and flicked back his ears in frustration. L ollykit ran up to her brother "Bloodkit! Is it you?" she said sadly.

He cuffed her around the head "of course its me mousebrain!". Luna giggled and jumped onto his chest, pinning him "I thought i would never ever see you again!" she meowed ferociusly.

"I thought i would never ever never see you again" he mewed, bowling her over and swatting at her head.

Lollykit laughed and looked up at Dashtail "can he stay with us Dashtail?"

Dashtail looked towards Luna then back to Lollykit with a grin "Its all right with me but you better ask Luna first. What do you think Luna?" "Of course!" she purred.

The next few sunrises were havoc, filled with Dashtail and Luna attempting to build dens. Brave got in the way trying to build his own dens, saying that he diddn't require any help from any cat.

Sun, now known as Sunrise seemed to always be trying to apologize for Brave's behaviour and because of this ended up being banished over to the side of the camp to rest.

Meanwhile Bloodkit and Lollykit were also getting in the way of things, running around the camp knocking over dens. Eventually after the long day and the many arguments the camp was finally finished.

Dashtail sighed and sunk into his new nest in the forest. They had just finished a nice meal of some birds and a couple of unlucky voles that were lurking. There new territory seemed to offer up a large amount of prey stocked which was promising.

Luna had resented toching the prey he had caught for her and speant half of the evening plucking each feather from its body. This had amused them to watch her and it really frustrated her in watching them all eat while she was still preparing hers.

In the end Luna finished her meal and seemed to enjoy it, if she haddn't then she diddn't show it. They were all settling very well in there new home.

Dashtail and the rest of the group settled in there newly made nests.

"So when do we get to play with them?" Lollykit asked Sun

"When they arrive" Sun laughed, dozed after the long day.

"Arrive? From where?" muttered Bloodkit.

Dashtail grinned, he couldn't wait till the next morning where he could start teaching the warrior code to his new made friends. As he thought about what tomorow would bring his eyes screened shut and he fell asleep, happy to be home.


	7. Chapter 7- The Warrior Code

The beautiful morning sun shone into there camp, resting down on a small sparkling stream that passed through the clearing. It had been several sunrises after they had first arrived and the camp was looking very clean.

Dashtail padded out of the den, giving his fur a quick clean and streetching his legs. To see his new clan mates countinuing to clear up loose sticks and ferns so early in the morning was a surprise.

Lunapaw padded past Dashtail, giving him a poliet nod before heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

Dashtail watched as Lunapaw took a sparrow, found a comfortable spot and began to pluck the feathers. Her phobia of feathers was still a problem but she seemed happy in plucking her kill before eating.

Dashtail knew he would have to teachhis new clanmates the warrior code including how things work.

He heard the sudden laughter and giggles of Bloodkit and Lollykit, he turned to see them running towards him. They were chasing a butterfly "ITS MINE!" Lollykit squealed playfully "Not unless i catch it first!" roared Bloodkit, leaping up to swipe it.

Dashtail knew he would have to start a meeting and explain what the warrior code is and what the stages of clan life were. He dodged past the playful kits and headed to the nearly built nursery.

Brave had not been happy when Dashtail had explained that the queens share a seperate den when the kits are born. He found Brave curled up next to his mate starring up into the trees. "Oh hello Dashtail" he mewed, noticing him come in.

Sunrise lifted her head slowly "Hi Dashtail, do you need our help?". Sunrise began to get up from her nest, her belly was terribly large and it wouldn't be long for her kits to arrive.

"No, i was just wanting to have a clan meeting, so i can explain how everything works?".

Sunrise sighed and rested back down "Ok, so what do we have to do?"

Dashtail sat down and curled his tail around his paws "well, usually the one who does these meetings is the clan leader. Basically when you hear me call then gather beneath that tree stump out in the clearing. Its a good place to hold clan meetings."

Brave nodded and started to groom Sunrise.

Dashtail now impressed with his progress he stalked out of the den.

He was greeted with the site of the kits who had finally caught the butterfly and where showing it to Lunapaw. "I caught it! i caught it!" giggled Lollykit. Bloodkit scowled at his sister and tried to wrestle her.

Dashtail leaped onto the tree trunk infront of the clearing, this seemed like the most proper place to hold clan meetings. "All cats old enough to catch there own prey please gather beneath the stump for a clan meeting!" his voice radiated through the trees.

Lunapaw immediatly stumbled to her feet and came to sit beneath the stump. The kits on the other hand charged into the back of lunapaw and fell into a dirty mess in the dirt. They yowled to eachother before sitting up next to luna, trying to copy the graceful way she was sitting with her tail resting perfectly over her paws.

Brave and Sunrise also came out from the nursery to come and rest below the stump, Sunrise could barely walk with the weight.

Dashtail began " i have gathered you all her today to tell everyone about the warrior code. We haven't been here long but we need to start following and respecting the code so that our lives will be better."

"Firstly every sunrise the deputy will arrange hunting and border patrol's so the fresh-kill pile is stocked and the borders are marked. I have decided to give this position of authority to Brave, if he wishes of course".

Sunrise let out a purr and Braves eyes shone with gratitiude, he diddn't truly know yet of how much an honour he was recieving. " Thank you Dashtail!" he mewed "I would be happy to accept this position."

"Then lets get right to the ceremony" Dashtail mewed. "Brave, i say these words in the presence of starclan so they may hear and approve my choice. From this day onward you will be known as Braveheart, the new deputy of Thornclan and protector so that our furture is clear and peaceful."

"BRAVEHEART! BRAVEHEART! BRAVEHEART!" everyone chanted. "THORNCLAN! THORNCLAN! THORNCLAN!".

"Thank you Dashtail" Brave smiled and nodded his head.

Dashtail countinued "Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors!. Prey is only killed to be eaten and give thanks to Starclan for its life."

"Whats starclan" Lollykit interupted. "SHHH!" hissed Lunapaw.

"A kit must be at least six moonsd old to be apprentice..."

Both Lollykit and Bloodkit moaned.

"...Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after recieving there warrior name. The deputy will become clan leader when the leader dies or retires..."

Braveheart mewed " So when you die i become leader?"

Dashtail spotted a flash of fear and excitment in the eyes of his newly appointed deputy. He countinued " The clan leader will recieve nine lives from starclan to protect and defend his or her clan, there name also gets changed to star..."

Luna stepped closer to the stump, it was unlike her to interupt "nine lives! so do we call you Dashstar now?".

"No not untill i recieve my nine lives at the sacred place where starclan live."

"Wheres that?" Lollykit remarked.

"Im not sure? When we explore our territory a bit more we might find out. There is also a medicine cat who collects healing herbs and cares for the sick"

Both Bloodkit and Lollykit mewed excitedly. Dashtail wasn't suprised but expected more of a reaction from Lunapaw, she practacly fitted the personality of a medicine cat.

"For now we will explore the territory and stock up the pile, Braveheart you can sort the patrols. Thats the end of the meeting!"

Dashtail leapt down from the stump, his legs shaking slightly as he landed, he would have to get used to it.

Braveheart looked worried and slightly confused " Ok, we dont have alot of cats to make up many border patrols so...Ok, Me and Dashtail and..."

Lunapaw interupted "What about a border patrol?"

"Yes!" Braveheart hissed at her "Ok, Lunapaw can go on the Border patrol while Dashtail and i go hunting, satisfied?" They splited up and headed out of the camp entrance,

Lunapaw stuck her tounge out at Braveheart "Not much of a border patrol with only one cat!"

Braveheart lashed his tail angrily " well then find someone to go with you, take...take Lollykit". Lollykit skipped around Braveheart "YAY! Im going on an adventure! Im going exploring!"

Dashtail halted Lollykit with his paw "Im sorry Lollykit, your not an apprentice yet so you cant leave camp".

Lollykit frowned and headed away towards Bloodkit's side, dragging her tail behind her.

"You can take care of them, cant you Sunrise?" Dashtail smirked

"Sure!" Sunrise mewed cheerfully.


	8. Chapter 8- The intruder

Braveheart quickly slashed out a paw, claws sheathed, dirt flying everywhere but missing the mouse only by inches. "Mousedung!" he yowled, this was a saying that Dashtail had taught him was clan speak.

"Better luck next time,you might want to use a diffrent hunting technique. I know your used to rubbish bins and boxes but its diffrent here in the forest. Theres so much more space and sometimes when you have grown up in a cramped enviroment, its hard to adjust."

Dashtail suddenly heard a sqeak to his right, his ears twitched towards the movement. In secounds he had crept towards the clueless prey,his tail hovering steadily, ears drawn back and steady paws. He leaped into the ferns appearing with two mice dangeling from his jaws.

Braveheart was impressed "Nice catch!"

"Now we bury them and come back for them later" he covered them with dirt.

Braveheart suddenly heard a tweet from a tree behind him and his heart started to pump with excitment. He had caught a blackbird before like this one but instead of a tree it had been a twoleg fence.

He dashed after it, scattering up the tree trunk making alot of racket as sticks and leaves crumbled to the forest floor. The bird took flight for the sky and Braveheart was right behind it, he was determined to catch this one.

He leapt through the air, clawing the bird then landed awkwardly and roughly into a bush. "Thank starclan i caught it!" he yowled proudly as he slowly made his way out of the ferns.

Dashtail on the other hand was not very impressed. "Messy but a good catch. Looks like we better go back to camp now that you've scared all the prey away."

He unburied his mice and headed back to camp flicking his tail forward in a sign for Braveheart to follow.

Lunapaw was sniffing around the ground, she had scented a strange scent eailer with no idea what it could of been. She decided to continue marking the territory and exploring the area.

A sudden rustle in the ferns is what made her jump, that scent had returned but was much stronger this time. Her fur bristled and she feared for the worse. Maybe it was just Dashtail and Braveheart coming to join her on the border patrol?

Being a kittypet for most of your life meant that you diddn't know many forest smells, Oh why had she been sent out alone?

A large dark shadow loomed over her swallowing her heart in fear. Is eyes burned red into her fur and with that send a shiver down her spine. Her eyes terrified in fear and disbelief in what she was seeing. She froze, her blue eyes transfixed as the shadow lunged at her throat. In those last few secound she yowled "FOX!"


	9. Chapter 9- Trouble Lurks

Dashtail could hear a cat wailing in terror from not far away in there territory. Braveheart froze and twitched his ears towards the sound "that sounds like..."

Dashtail's eyes flew wide open in panic "LUNA!"

They rushed through the ferns and over the stream towards the high pitch screeching,

The overwelming scent of blood made Dashtail fear that Lunapaw wouldn't make it, he diddn't want to see how damaged she would be.

They burst into a small clearing to see a very large male fox looming over a terrified Luna who lashed out with claws.

Braveheart instictively leapt for the fox and tore at its mangy pelt while tearing with his back claws.

He still had a long time untill he was considered a fully trained member of Thornclan, as everyone else also had to learn. The clan were more like a small group of warily apprentices with not alot of knowledge of the forest.

Dashtail joined in the fight and dug his hindleg and frontpaw claws into the side of the fox.

The fox barked and turned to face him, the jaws of the fox were very deadly to even look at, one bite and you wouldn't stand much of a chance. Dashtail quickly chomped his peicing teeth into the back of the fox and swung to side to side, that would finish him!.

The fox barked and whined at this sudden attack and was desperate in winning, it began to fear for its own life and tried snapping its teeth randomly.

Dashtail barely missed the foxes suddely snaps of its teeth and zigzagged around in a muddled fury.

He swung round to the foxes lower back and gave it a lash from his claw before once again clamping his jaws onto the leg of the fox.

The fox howled so loudly that Dashtail was sure the others back at camp would of heard its whimpering cries, they knew they were winning!

Braveheart came in for the finishing blow, a slice to the neck, but Dashtail stopped him. "A warrior does not need to kill to win his battles" he yapped.

Braveheart nodded and let go of the blood drenched fox who ran through the bushes with its tail between its legs.

Luna stumbled into the middle of the clearing, blood drenched her right ear and shoulder. "LUNA!" Dashtail cried, rushing over to her side. "Luna can you hear me? Luna are you ok? please tell me your ok! can you move for me..."

Luna looked up at them and giggled "Stupid Gingery! Im ok! Im just exhausted, thats all." Dashtail shook his head "NO! NO! NO!" "Never send me out alone to do a border patrol ever again... ok... Braveheart..."

Braveheart nodded sadly and then stepped forward "Your hurt!"

Dashtail noticed the flowing blood wound and yelled "Braveheart! We...w-e need cobwebs! Find some cobwebs, it will syop the bleeding!" Luna closed her eyes and her breathing quickened " Im ok Gingery. My twolegs will just take me to a special place and then i can have a long nap!".

Dashtail couldn't believe what he was hearing "Lunapaw your not with your twolegs, we left them, remember?"

Luna looked shocked "What happened? Did they leave me! Am i ok?"

Braveheart returned with a large bundle of cobwebs and Dashtail began to dress the wounds. "Your ok Luna, your okay!"

He lied.


End file.
